tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Safe Water Shona
1. Today we will learn how to make water safe, for you and your family. Nhasi tichadzidza kuti imi nemhuri dzenyu munochengetedza sei mvura isina utachiona 2. We all need water. But water can be dangerous. It may contain harmful germs that make us ill if we swallow them. These germs can even kill us. Tese tinoda mvura, asi muvura a kuva nengozi. Inogona kutakura utachiona hunogona kutirwarisakana tikahumedza. Hutachiona uhwu hunogona kutiuraya. 3. So you should try to make sure that you and your family have safe water for drinking and cooking. People who make sure their water is safe get ill less often. Saka munofanira kuedza kuve nechokwadi chekuti imi ne mhuri yenyu mave nemvura yakadzivirirwa yekunwa nekubikisa.Vanhu vane chokwadi chekuti mvura yavo yakadzivirirwa havarwari rwari. 4. Now YOU need to answer a question! Use the up and down arrows. You can hear any question again by pressing the centre button. Zvino makufanira kupindura mubvunzo. Shandisa miseve anokwira nekudzika. MUnogona kunzwa chero mubvunzo zvakare kana mukabaya bhatani repakati. 5. Can water be dangerous? Mvura inogona kuita hutachiona here? 6. press the UP arrow if you think Yes baya museve unokwira kana uchibvumira 7. or press the DOWN arrow if you think No. kana kubaya museve unodzika kana usingabvumire 8. Press a button now. Baya bhatani izvozvi 9. That's right. Water may have germs that can make us very ill, and even kill us. Ndizvozvo. Mvura inogona kuita utachiona hunogona kutirwarisa kana kuti uraya. 10. If you make sure your water is safe to drink you will get ill..... Mukasava nechokwadi chekuti mvura yenyu yakadzivirirwa kana mave kunwa munorwara 11. More often Zvakanyanya 12. or less often? Kana kuti hazvina kunyanya 13. Press a button now. Baya bhatani izvozvi 14. That's right. People get ill less often when they drink safe water. Ndizvozvo. Vanhu havanyanye kurwara kana vakanwa mwura yakadzivirirwa. 15. So let’s see how to make sure your water is safe to drink. First, try to get your water from a clean safe source. A pipe or pump is best. Saka ngationei kuti mungadzivirire sei mvura yenyu kuti inwike.Chekutanga edzai kutora mvura yenyu kubva panzvimbo dzakachena yakadzivirirwa. Mapombi kana chibhorani zvakanyanyisa kunaka 16. Water from other sources is more likely to be dangerous. For example, water from a pool where animals drink will contain harmful germs. Mvura inobva kune dzimwe nzvimbo ine mukana mukuru yekuva nengozi. Semuenzaniso mvura inobva muchitubu chinonwiwa nemhuka inochengeta hutachiona 17. If you cannot get water from a pipe or pump, take it from as clean a place as you can. Kana musingakwanise kuwana mvura mupombi kana chibhorani torai kubva panzvimbo yamungakwanise kuwana yakachena 18. Now, try to answer this question. Zvino edza kupindura mubvunzo uyu 19. Which is more likely to give you safe water Ndezvipi zvine mukana mukuru wekukupai mvura yakadzivirirwa? 20. A piped supply Mvura inobuda nemupombi 21. or a pool of rainwater? kana kachitubu kemvura yekunaya? 22. Press a button now. Baya bhatani iye zvino 23. That's right. It is safer to use water from a pipe or pump. Ndizvozvo. chaizvo zvadziviririka kushandisa mvura yemupombi kana chibhorani 24. When you collect water, it may look very clean and clear. That does NOT mean it is safe. It may still contain harmful germs. These are very tiny, so you can’t see them. Kana mukachera mvura inogona kutaridzika seisina tsvina neyakachena. Hazvirevi kuti yakadziviririka. Inogona kunge ine hutachiona. Hwudiki diki zvekuti hauoneke. 25. But boiling the water will kill all the germs. So if you are not sure water is safe to drink, boil it. Then let it cool before drinking it.= Asi kufashaidza mvura kunouraya hutachiona hwese. Saka kana musina chokwadi kuti mvura yakadziviririka here kunwa ifashaidzei.Morega itonhore musati mainwa 26. Safe water is especially important for babies and young children. Germs can kill them easily. So if you are not sure water is safe for your children, boil it. Mvura yakadzivirirwa yakanyanyisa kukosha kvacheche nevana vadiki.Hutachiona hunogona kuvauraya nyore. Saka kana musina chokwadi kuti mvura yakadziviririka here kuti muipe vana fashaidzai. 27. Now try to answer this question. Zvino edza kupindura mubvunzo uyu 28. Can clear water contain harmful germs? Mvura yakachena ingava nehutachiona here? 29. Yes Hongu 30. or No Kana kwete 31. Press a button now. Baya bhatani iye zvino 32. That's right. Water that looks clean and clear may still contain germs that harm you. Ndizvozvo. Mvura inotaridzika kuchena uye kusava netsvina inogona kunge ine hutachiona kunokukuvadzai. 33. If you think your water is not safe you should...... Kana uchifunga kuti mvura yenyu haina kudziviririka unofanira ku...... 34. Drink the water up quickly Inwa mvura kurumidza 35. or boil the water and allow it to cool? Kana kuti fashaidza mvura uye rega ipoore 36. Press a button now. Baya bhatani iye zvino 37. That's right, boil the water and let it cool before you drink it. needed here 38. Boiling the water is the best. But sunlight can also kill germs. needed here 39. So if you can’t boil the water, put it in a container made of glass or clear plastic. Put a lid on it. needed here 40. Shake the container of water. Then let it stand in the sunshine for two days, before you use it. needed here 41. Boiling water kills germs. What else kills germs? needed here 42. Keeping the water in the dark, needed here 43. or keeping the water in sunlight? needed here 44. Press a button now. needed here 45. Yes, keeping the water in direct sunlight for two days can help to kill the germs. needed here 46. Once you have made water safe, you must then keep it safe. needed here 47. Germs can get into water easily. needed here 48. So make sure you keep it away from anything that might carry germs. Make sure you rinse containers with safe water before you store it in them. needed here 49. Now, try to answer this question. needed here 50. Can germs get into safe water? needed here 51. Yes, needed here 52. or no? needed here 53. Press a button now. needed here 54. That's right. So keep away anything that might carry germs. needed here 55. When you store the water, make sure you use a clean container, with a cover. needed here 56. When you remove the cover, put it somewhere clean. needed here 57. Do not put it on the floor, where it will pick up germs. These will then get into the water. needed here 58. Should you keep your water store covered? needed here 59. Yes, needed here 60. or no? needed here 61. Press a button now. needed here 62. That's right, always keep your store of safe water covered. needed here 63. When you want to take water from your store, use a clean ladle. needed here 64. Germs from a dirty ladle will get into the water so it won’t be safe any longer. needed here 65. Remember, germs can make you ill and even kill you. So keep germs away from your water store. needed here 66. And now a question for you to answer! needed here 67. How should you get water from your water store? needed here 68. Use anything that is lying around, needed here 69. or use a clean ladle? needed here 70. Press a button now. needed here 71. Yes, always use a clean ladle. needed here 72. During the day our hands get dirty. They pick up germs from things we touch. Even when our hands look clean, there may still be germs on them. needed here 73. So never put your hands into the water store. Never use your hand to scoop water from it. needed here 74. Germs from your hand will get into the water, and make it dangerous. needed here 75. Can hands that look clean have germs on them? needed here 76. Yes, needed here 77. or no? needed here 78. Press a button now. needed here 79. That's right. Hands often have germs on them, even when they look clean. needed here 80. Is it alright to put your hands into your water store? needed here 81. Yes, needed here 82. or no? needed here 83. Press a button now. needed here 84. That's right. You should never put your hands into your store of safe water. needed here 85. When you want a drink of water, use a clean ladle to scoop it from the container. needed here 86. Then pour it into a drinking cup. needed here 87. Never drink directly from the water store or ladle, as this will spread germs. Make sure no one else does either. needed here 88. Is it alright to drink directly from your store of safe water? needed here 89. Yes, needed here 90. or no? needed here 91. Press a button now. needed here 92. That's right. No-one should drink directly from the water store. Use a clean ladle to pour the water into a drinking cup. needed here 93. Animals spread germs. So it is important to keep animals away from the water store too. needed here 94. Remember, try to use a clean safe source of water. needed here 95. If you think water is not safe to drink, boil it. Once you have made water safe, keep germs away from it. needed here 96. Clean, safe water will help to keep you and your family healthy! needed here 97. Should you keep animals away from your water store? needed here 98. Yes needed here 99. or no? needed here 100. Press a button now. needed here 101. Yes. Animals can spread germs, so the water will no longer be safe. Keep them away from it. needed here 102. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 103. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 104. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Safe Water”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 105. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 106. Correct! needed here 107. “Safe Water”. needed here